


palma non sine pulvere

by AccursedSpatula



Series: astra inclinant, sed non obligant [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: Ardyn sighs and arranges himself, spreads his legs as Gilgamesh sits at the foot of the bed. “Would you let me try something?” he asks, thumbing the cork from the bottle.“That depends what that something is, but I’ll certainly let you ask,” Ardyn replies, a wicked smile on his face. Ardyn rarely says no to anything, especially having been together as long as they have, but they both still ask, like blushing virgins about to consecrate their marriage.“I want... I want to see if you can finish on just my fingers,” Gilgamesh says, biting his lip. “Without touching your cock.”





	palma non sine pulvere

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Latin phrase meaning "dare to try."
> 
> Shameless PWP, totally unbeta'd.

GIlgamesh is always full of surprises.

They’d been together for years now, through ups and downs, thick as thieves and as close as ever, yet nothing ever felt boring between them, and while comfortable, it was never routine. It’s always exciting, always something new, a push and pull between them, dragging the other to new frontiers and new experiences, and thus, nothing has ever gotten stale between them.

Absentmindedly, Ardyn wonders just  _ how  _ many times he’s sucked Gilgamesh’s cock as he sits back, wiping a stray thread of saliva and semen from the corner of his mouth, trying to hide his grin as he stared down at the object of his affections. Gilgamesh is still sprawled out on his back, softening cock resting against his stomach, legs spread, caging Ardyn between them, panting and chuckling in exhilaration as Ardyn slowly rubs a circle on his calf.

After a moment, Ardyn crawls forward, drapes himself over Gilgamesh’s chest to kiss him, slow and deep. His own cock is slightly stiff, interested, and Ardyn can feel himself getting wound up just from their kiss. He snickers as Gilgamesh pulls him close and then rolls them over, laying on top of Ardyn, his hair spilling over his shoulders to bracket Ardyn’s face, like a privacy curtain just for them.

Gilgamesh kisses him once more on the lips, and then works his way downwards, over Ardyn’s neck, his chest, down his stomach, clearly intent to return the favor. Ardyn parts his legs willingly, and Gilgamesh presses his face to the inside of one of Ardyn’s thighs, laying a short trail of kisses there.

“Could I ask you to spoil me,” Ardyn asks, breathy, making a funny noise as Gilgamesh bites the inside of his thigh, “and use your fingers?”

Gilgamesh moans against his leg, nips at Ardyn briefly before easing any discomfort with a peck. He flicks his gaze up to Ardyn’s face, and Ardyn stares back down at him, somewhere between coy and shy, index finger laid between his lips, palm up, as he waits for an answer, slightly anxious. They don’t make love in such a fashion often; it’s a bit messy and sometimes awkward, and all in all it can be a bit of an ordeal. But sometimes Ardyn sheepishly asks for fingers while Gilgamesh uses his mouth or hands on him, and that request is easy enough to indulge. It makes Ardyn come apart in a different fashion than he normally does, with just attentions plied on his cock─this is deeper, more intense a feeling, one that he’s had the pleasure of acquainting Gilgamesh with as well.

“Of course,” he says. “Always.”

He presses one final kiss to the inside of Ardyn’s leg, and then disengages himself, sliding from the bed and rising. The bottle of oil is easy enough to find; Ardyn always has it on hand next to his stigil on the table near the wall, and Gilgamesh returns to his side with it a moment later.

Ardyn sighs and arranges himself, spreads his legs as Gilgamesh sits at the foot of the bed. “Would you let me try something?” he asks, thumbing the cork from the bottle.

“That depends what that something is, but I’ll certainly let you ask,” Ardyn replies, a wicked smile on his face. Ardyn rarely says no to anything, especially having been together as long as they have, but they both still ask, like blushing virgins about to consecrate their marriage.

“I want... I want to see if you can finish on just my fingers,” Gilgamesh says, biting his lip. “Without touching your cock.”

Ardyn raises his brows and blinks a few times. He’s just surprised, there’s no condescension etched on his features. Instead, he props himself up on his elbows, looking down at Gilgamesh between his spread legs.Gilgamesh seems just as shy and coy as Ardyn himself had been a half second earlier, his eyes lowered, long lashes spread like a fan against his cheeks, and even in the low light of the oil lamps Ardyn can see a hint of color on his cheeks.

“I...” Ardyn trails off, unsure of what he was even going to say. “We can  _ try,  _ but I don’t know if it’s possible.” He coughs, and then laughs nervously, tilting his head, hair falling into his face.

“Only if you’re comfortable,” Gilgamesh counters, running one large hand up Ardyn’s thigh, from knee to hip.

“I always am,” Ardyn teases warmly. “I trust you.” He drops from his elbows to lay flat on his back once more, staring down at Gilgamesh affectionately. Gilgamesh smiles back, setting the bottle down for a moment to grab one of the pillows on the bed. 

He pulls part of the sheet over it, and then urges Ardyn’s hips up, Ardyn planting his feet and tensing his stomach to raise them. The pillow is placed below his hips, and Ardyn tries to hide his embarrassment at being displayed like this as Gilgamesh parts his legs further, a hand on each thigh. 

“This is, ah─” he breaks off into a soft grunt as Gilgamesh kisses the inside of his thigh again, nipping the skin near the juncture of his hip.

“Too much? I just think it may be easier like this.”

“No, it’s fine.” Ardyn looks briefly up at the ceiling, Gilgamesh rubbing small nothings into the soft skin of his inner thighs. One of his hands falls away, and Ardyn hears the soft  _ thwip  _ of the cork on the bottle coming free.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Gilgamesh says, and Ardyn glances down to find him slicking the tips of his fingers up, and his stomach drops in anticipation, little tingles shooting through him. “Or if you want something else.”

“Sure.” 

Gilgamesh leans in to press another wet kiss to the inside of Ardyn’s knee. Mischievously, he looks him straight in the eye. 

“Don’t touch your cock.”

“I promise.” Ardyn mockingly rolls his eyes, but he’s unable to keep the smile off his lips. He can feel Gilgamesh’s hand between his legs, hovering, not quite touching him yet, but close, so close, and─

Ardyn lets out a soft groan, biting his lip as the tip of one of Gilgamesh’s slick fingers grazes his hole. He clenches involuntarily, relaxing as Gilgamesh’s press becomes more deliberate, and then that wet fingertip is rubbing an agonizingly slow circle around his hole. Gilgamesh does enjoy teasing him like this, and Ardyn knows from experience that Gilgamesh loves to pleasure him over and over until he’s wrung out.

It continues on for a moment until Ardyn’s hole is slick, at least on the outside, and then Gilgamesh pushes his blunt fingertip to the center of it, applying a steady, even pressure. Ardyn sighs breathily as his body yields and that fingertip eases into him, Gilgamesh sliding his finger half in, and Ardyn feels his cock jump, twitching against his belly. He’s not very hard yet, wondering if he’ll even  _ get  _ hard with this, but he vows to be true to his word and resists the urge to fist himself.

“You always love this,” Gilgamesh says, his tone playful and provocative. 

“Can’t blame me for knowing a good time,” Ardyn fires back, slipping one hand under his knee to pull his thigh a bit further up, while the other flicks his nipple. He closes his eyes, biting his lip as that finger slips deeper in him, Gilgamesh slowly starting to work it in and out. They’ve done this enough that Ardyn knows how to properly relax, after many a failed, ironically tense attempt at trying to force himself to, and he just lays back and enjoys the sensation, even with his hips splayed out like this.

In a matter of moments he’s ready for another, that first finger moving uninhibited, and Gilgamesh withdraws to add a bit more oil to his fingers before he presses two of them to Ardyn’s waiting hole. There’s that steady pressure again, Ardyn letting out a little chuckle as they slip in, feeling the stretch now, a pleasant sting. But Gilgamesh goes slowly, never one to hurt Ardyn (well, not unless he would ask for it), working them in with tiny staccato thrusts, deeper and deeper.

Ardyn holds his legs up, freeing his hands to toss his arms up near his head, looking down tipsily at Gilgamesh, a lazy smile on his face. With two fingers in him, Gilgamesh places a hand on Ardyn’s lower stomach, just above his cock, and anchors him as he steadily drives them in and out, setting an even rhythm of thorough thrusts. Ardyn can feel his cock hardening, his blood rushing to settle between his thighs despite the lack of touches or attention paid to it, and he’s more curious about how this will all play out.

Gilgamesh grips his thigh, firmly, as he draws his fingers out once more, coating them with a hair more oil before returning his attentions to Ardyn. He uses his grip on Ardyn’s upper thigh to roll his hips a little, tilting them up a bit further, and Ardyn looks away in embarrassment, turning his head to the side. He enjoys this, certainly, but there will always be latent awkwardness around Gilgamesh hauling him up to play with one of his most intimate spots.

“You all right?”

Ardyn twists his head to look back. “Of course.” He smiles, trying to sell both himself and Gilgamesh on his confidence, and points his toes. “Not like you haven’t done this a thousand times.”

Gilgamesh snorts in laughter, and presses his fingertips to Ardyn’s hole. He rubs another slow circle against it, and Ardyn makes a small, flustered noise, tilting his head to the side, his hole twitching as Gilgamesh pushes against it, but not hard enough to force his fingers in.

“You want these?” he asks, and his voice is low and husky, laden with desire, and the sound of it makes Ardyn’s cock jump on his stomach.

Ardyn looks down at him, a little cocky, and Gilgamesh responds by kissing his thigh near his knee, scraping his teeth against Ardyn’s skin. 

“You’re the one who asked for this,” Ardyn retorts, his hole twitching again in anticipation, “but yes, please.”

“I seem to recall you asking me to ‘spoil’ you with my fingers first,” Gilgamesh replies, and Ardyn huffs in response, pulling a deep chuckle from Gilgamesh’s chest. He prods his fingers around a bit more, and then smoothly works them in, Ardyn gasping at the stretch now, a low groan seeping out of him. Three is always good, three is when he can really  _ feel  _ it, and his cock stiffens further on his stomach, beginning to leak a bit, clear fluid beading up on the head.

Gilgamesh places his free hand back on Ardyn’s stomach, holding him as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out, a low moan spilling from his lips. His gaze is locked down on his fingers dipping into Ardyn’s body, and although on the surface Ardyn feels a quick wash of embarrassment about it deep down it’s oddly  _ exciting  _ how turned on Gilgamesh gets when teasing him, his cock jumping on his stomach when he sees Gilgamesh bite his lip to hold in the rest of that moan.

Ardyn closes his eyes, turns his head slightly into his shoulder, and rolls his hips with Gilgamesh’s thrusts, small, loose motions, feeling Gilgamesh’s fingertips dig into his stomach as he realizes Ardyn’s moving with him. The sound those fingers make is somewhat obscene, a wet, soft squelch, one that Ardyn finds both erotic and embarrassing just like the rest of this venture.

He starts to lose himself to the sensations, in the pleasurable feeling of being worked open, the sensations of desire winning out over apprehension and awkwardness as Gilgamesh finds a steady rhythm. Soon he’s breathing hard, biting back a moan as Gilgamesh’s fingers just gently graze his prostate, snapping a wad of the sheets at his side into his fist as he bears down on those fingers inside him. 

Gilgamesh lets out a little groan himself, and then drives his fingers in deep, curling them, now deliberately seeking out that tiny spot in Ardyn, his tongue a pink slip against full lips as he concentrates. It takes him but a moment, and then Ardyn lets out a little flustered groan as Gilgamesh’s fingers press against his prostate, warm pleasure pooling in his lower stomach. His cock twitches against his stomach, now leaking, though not fully hard, and Ardyn grips the sheets tighter to resist the urge to wrap his fingers around himself.

Teasing, Gilgamesh moves his fingers in a slow, tight circle against it, not rough, just keeping gentle, even pressure on that spot, and Ardyn arches his back, feeling Gilgamesh’s fingers push down on his stomach, five hot, firm little points. Ardyn cracks his eyes open as Gilgamesh drew his fingers back, now resuming his little thrusts, but ending them by driving directly into Ardyn’s prostate.

They make eye contact for a beat, Ardyn’s lips parted, gazing down at Gilgamesh through a mess of his hair and lashes and a haze of desire and neediness that grows thicker by the second. He moans at a slightly rougher thrust, hole clenching down as his stomach dropped in pleasure once more, and then, in an effort to distract himself, Ardyn reaches down past his cock to lay his hand over Gilgamesh’s.

He utters a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper as he touches the spot where Gilgamesh’s fingers dip into his body, feeling them move steadily in and out, and then he presses his palm flat to the back of Gilgamesh’s hand and urges him  _ deeper  _ but a bit slower, taking charge of their pace.

“Is this good?”

Ardyn nods, feeling his cock stir, interest building bit by bit with each tiny thrust and brush against his prostate. He grins at Gilgamesh, closing his eyes in pleasure for a moment, and then blinks them back open, finding Gilgamesh staring down at him with a tiny matching smile on his own lips. 

Shifting, Ardyn tilts his head slightly, and then motions with his free hand towards his own face, beckoning Gilgamesh down to him. Gilgamesh chuckles, and then slides his fingers from Ardyn’s body, Ardyn sighing at the loss, a bit flustered even though he knows he’s getting what he asked for.

Carefully, he lies down at Ardyn’s side, curled around him, Ardyn lowering his legs but keeping them spread. Ardyn reaches up for Gilgamesh the moment he’s close enough, pulling him into a kiss as Gilgamesh easily slides his hand back between Ardyn’s thighs, his arm long enough to reach there with ease. 

Gilgamesh swallows down the soft moan Ardyn lets out as fingers graze his hole once more, Ardyn twitching and clenching, desperately wanting them back inside, now wound up and in search of more. Those three thick fingers slip in with ease, Ardyn gasping as Gilgamesh sinks them all the way in to the last knuckle and holds them there, his thighs quivering as he struggles to hold them open.

“Please,” Ardyn murmurs, surprised at how raw and small his voice sounds. Gilgamesh hums in agreement and resumes his rhythm, smooth, even strokes that push against Ardyn’s prostate. Ardyn settles in against him, one hand tangling in Gilgamesh’s long hair, kissing him slowly as he rolls his hips in time with his fingers, toes curling.

Inwardly, Ardyn wonders how much of this he has in him, how much he will tolerate until he grows sick and frustrated with the teasing and seeks a definitive finish, but the slow, steady warmth collecting in his stomach and occasionally shooting down his thighs is pleasurable enough for now, added to by Gilgamesh’s own little reactions, his little moans and groans as he witnesses Ardyn come undone. And so Ardyn simply relaxes, let himself go pliant on the bed, easing into the sensations, into each little hot, sharp touch of those fingers inside him, his hole clenching in response to each one.

It’s building to something, but just what Ardyn has no idea, though he can feel his cock still hardening on his stomach, wet and shiny at the tip, leaking a steady, messy stream of clear fluid. Gilgamesh drinks down each and every little moan and whimper that leaves Ardyn’s mouth, kissing and teasing him, lips trailing over his jaw and neck every time they parted, Ardyn’s fingers tightening in his hair each time he lightly nips him.

“Still good?” he breathes against Ardyn’s skin.

“Yes,” Ardyn replies in a rush, still a little surprised at all of this. “A little faster, please.”

Gilgamesh obliges him at once, letting Ardyn guide his hand to set a new pace, and then keeping it up as Ardyn draws his hand away. Like this, the little flashes are closer together, letting Ardyn fall further into the sensations, the heat and tingles spreading through him. It’s so  _ different  _ than the way he normally seeks release, a quick, concentrated flash of pleasure, a tumble over a cliff that leaves him feeling sort of drained and, well,  _ finished.  _

Ardyn shuts his eyes, Gilgamesh kissing his neck and collarbone while he continues to drive his fingers into Ardyn’s body, paying special attention to his prostate each time. The sensations built quicker now, and Ardyn is shaking in what felt like the blink of an eye, his thighs trembling, stomach tensing and relaxing. He feels like he’s being pulled under, slowly, succumbing rather than being shoved off of something in a fell swoop. He can feel his cock bobbing with each motion of his hips, now fully hard but not begging for attention the way it usually is.

Squirming, Ardyn grasps Gilgamesh’s hand once more, pushing his fingers in and holding them there while he writhes, driving his hips down at his own pace. He just wants the steady pressure now, the one that sends tingles all through him, and Gilgamesh catches on quickly, gently shifting his hand in time with Ardyn’s motions.

Ardyn whimpers and tenses briefly. “Softer,” he says, and Gilgamesh hums against his skin, keeping his hand still and letting Ardyn show him once more. Ardyn urges those fingers against his spot, grinding slowly, letting Gilgamesh make tiny, gentle thrusts via his wrist.

He’s arching and writhing more and more as it goes on, feeling as if he’s on the edge of finishing, caught in that brief window before the final lash of pleasure strikes him. His skin prickles, hot, and he feels  _ desperate,  _ tangled up in all of this, trying to hold his shaking legs open as Gilgamesh continues slowly fucking him, his cock leaking profusely now, and Ardyn’s lost the ability and the willpower to keep his grunts and moans in, sounds tumbling from his lips in a steady stream, underscored by his panting.

He’s so on  _ edge  _ and he just wants to  _ finish,  _ groaning and whimpering and  _ shaking,  _ feeling as though he’s coming apart at the seams, Gilgamesh grounding him, kissing him and stroking his hair with his free hand. 

“Please,” Ardyn begs, maybe to Gilgamesh, maybe to himself, maybe to whatever gods govern lovemaking (that he hoped he never met, in this life or the next). “Please, please,  _ please,  _ I need it─”

Gilgamesh shushes him, kissing him again, deeply, holding his fingers in place and just lightly touching them to Ardyn’s prostate. He presses their foreheads together, and Ardyn is suddenly hyperaware of all of him, of the heat rolling off him, each little breath he lets out, every point where their skin touches. Acting on instinct, Ardyn reaches up and curls his hand into Gilgamesh’s hair, cradling the back of his skull to keep him close. He’s tense now, not drawn like a bow and ready to snap, but rather like he’s holding his breath, everything amplified, waiting for that moment he’ll reach the surface. His hole clenches and squeezes down rhythmically on those fingers inside of him, the pace picking up as Ardyn draws closer and closer.

Ardyn undulates his hips, so close,  _ so close,  _ and then he gasps, breaking off into a loud, low groan and a frustrated cry of  _ “Shit, shit, shit,” _ as he cracks and  _ shatters  _ His cock twitches against his stomach, white hot pleasure fizzling through him, emanating from everywhere and nowhere, his thighs shaking as he turns and buries his face into Gilgamesh’s neck, nearly shouting as everything goes white.

He expects it to last a few seconds, pleasure arcing through him like a lightning strike, a brief flash ending with a thunderclap, but no, this is the full  _ storm.  _ Ardyn squirms and nearly thrashes in Gilgamesh’s arms as that wave dies out and another builds, pleasure rolling through him a second time, just as strong as the first. He shakes and trembles, trying to hold onto anything he can, whining, his hips jerking and twisting.

And then the second ends and seamlessly daws him into the third, overwhelming him with sensation before he comes apart once more.

Ardyn loses count of the waves after the fifth one, drowning in the riptide of pleasure Gilgamesh has pulled him into.

Eventually, they grow weaker and weaker, the thunderclaps softer and softer, until Ardyn is making little overstimulated, upset noises as he comes back to himself, and Gilgamesh stills his hand entirely, Ardyn going totally limp beside him. He lies there, looking up at the ceiling, unable to think, to process, Gilgamesh’s hand still resting between his legs, his breath warm on Ardyn’s neck. He can feel his own finish on his stomach and chest, wet and warm and tacky, and in a more substantial quantity than normal.

“Are you still with me?” Gilgamesh asks, punctuating his question with a kiss to Ardyn’s throat.

“That remains to be seen,” Ardyn says, breaking off into a nervous chuckle. Gilgamesh breathes in deep, and then slides his slick fingers from Ardyn’s body. Ardyn swallows thickly, feeling the tremors in his legs as he let them flop limply to the bed, relaxing them entirely.

Beside him, Gilgamesh shifts, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Ardyn, a cocky grin on his face. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you do to me?” Ardyn says, still staring at the ceiling, laughing to himself.

“Whatever it was,” Gilgamesh replies, “I’d say you rather enjoyed it.”

“That is possibly the biggest understatement in history,” Ardyn corrects, folding his arms over his chest, still feeling shaky. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“That good?”

“More than.” Ardyn pauses, searching for words. “I can’t even describe it.”

“Then perhaps you should just show me,” Gilgamesh challenges, and Ardyn snorts in laughter, rolling onto his side to face him, smiling as he drinks in all of the affection and warmth in Gilgamesh’s eyes.

“I suppose that could be arranged.”


End file.
